1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test pin unit for a PCB test device capable of applying an electrical signal to each contact point of a PCB in a PCB test device which detects a certain defect in a PCB based on an electrical connection state by applying an electrical signal to each contact point of a PCB and relates to a feeding device capable of feeding the test pin unit to a certain place on a PCB, and in particular to a test pin unit for a PCB test device capable of applying an electrical signal to multiple contact points at every feeding operation and a feeding device of a test pin unit capable of quickly feeding multiple test pin units at the same time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is capable of printing a certain circuit on a substrate formed of a paper phenol or glass epoxy after coating a thin copper film thereon and removing the non-printed portion of the substrate based on an etching technique. Electrical parts such as IC are mounted on the surface of the substrate by a Pb welding method.
Recently, the PCB becomes light and small-sized for mounting a highly integrated part thereon based on an advanced technique and is a basic element for increasing the integrity of the electrical parts. Therefore, the importance of the same attracts a big attention. The pattern of the recently fabricated PCB becomes intensive based on the increased integrity, so that a more intensive pattern printing process is needed, so that an error possibility is increased, and it is recognized that the test is important.
The defect test of the PCB is implemented by applying an electrical signal to a certain contact point of the PCB which is a tested object for thereby checking an electrical connection state of the contact point of the PCB. Namely, the test of the PCB is performed using a PCB test device. The PCB test device includes a test pin unit having a test pin capable of contacting a certain contact point of the PCB and applying an electrical signal to the contact point and a test pin feeding device capable of feeding the test unit in a 2-axis direction with respect to the PCB. The test unit is fed to a certain place of the PCB based on a 2-axis direction movement using the feeding device and applies an electrical signal to a certain contact point which is judged to be tested using the test pin for thereby checking an electrical connection state, so that it is possible to check a defect state of the PCB.
The conventional PCB test pin unit (Korean Patent No. 262819, xe2x80x9cTest pin driving apparatus for PCB testerxe2x80x9d field by the same applicant of the present invention) in which the conventional PCB test device is used, includes a casing 20, a slider 30 which is slidably moved based on a magnetic force of an electrical magnet along a sliding surface 22 of the casing 20, and a test pin 6 downwardly extended from the slider 30. Therefore, the test pin which is moved to a certain place on the PCB and is driven by the slider in a vertical direction, is contacted with a certain contact point of the PCB, so that an electrical signal is applied to the contact point. The above-described conventional device is capable of decreasing a test time of the PCB test device by mounting more number of tested objects based on the small sized system.
However, in the conventional test pin unit for a PCB test device, the coordinate movement of the test pin is implemented by only the feeding device, so that the test pin must be moved to every contact point by the test pin unit feeding device which need the test. In addition, the test pin unit feeding device is additionally needed for each test pin unit, so that the mounting number of the tested objects is limited, whereby there is a limit for increasing a test efficiency of the PCB of the PCB test device.
In addition, in the case of the conventional test pin unit feeding method, since the test pin unit is moved to a certain place of the PCB by an arm which is rotated from one side of the PCB, the test pin unit contacts the test pin with a certain contact point of the PCB using a slider which is driven in a vertical direction for thereby applying an electrical signal to the contact point.
However, in the above-described conventional PCB test pin unit feeding method, the number of the arms installed in the test device is limited, and the test efficiency of the PCB of the PCB test device is significantly decreased due to a slow revolution of the arm. Namely, in the case of the conventional PCB test pin unit feeding method, the number of arms mounted in the PCB test device is limited due to an interference of the arm. In addition, each arm is capable of feeding only one test pin unit, and the number of test pin units which are moved at the same time is very small, and the test pin feeding speed is very slow due to the low revolution of the arm, so that the test efficiencies of the PCB test pin unit and the PCB test device are decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test pin unit for a PCB test device and a feeding device of the same which overcome the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a test pin unit for a PCB test device which is capable of feeding a test pin in a certain range with respect to a PCB and contacting a test pin with respect to a plurality of contact points at every feeding operation for thereby significantly decreasing a feeding number of a test pin unit compared to a number of contact points of the PCB which need a test.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feeding device of a PCB test pin unit which is capable of feeding multiple test pin units with respect to a PCB which is a tested object at the same time and significantly increasing a test efficiency of a PCB test device.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a test pin unit for a PCB test device which includes a body installed in the interior of a PCB test device in such a manner that the body is moved in a vertical direction on a PCB which is a tested object, a moving body which is movable in a horizontal direction with respect to the body and has a sliding surface formed at one end of the same in a vertical direction of the PCB, a first movement control means for controlling a horizontal movement with respect to the body of the moving body, a moving member slidably attached to a sliding surface of the moving body and is slidably moved toward the PCB and contacting the test pin of the end portion with a certain contact point of the PCB for thereby applying an electrical signal through the test pin, and a second movement control means for controlling the sliding movement of the moving member.
The first movement control means includes a plurality of permanent magnets embedded in the moving body and having magnetic poles which are alternately arranged, and a plurality of electromagnets for being operated with respect to a pulling and repelling force with respect to each permanent magnet by sequentially changing the magnetic poles and for moving the moving body.
The second movement control means includes a plurality of embedded permanent magnets arranged in a vertical direction with respect to the moving member in such a manner that the magnetic poles are alternately formed with respect to the moving member, and a plurality of electromagnets embedded in a sliding surface of the moving body to correspond with each permanent magnet of the moving member and alternately generating a pulling and repelling force with respect to each permanent magnet by sequentially changing the magnetic poles for thereby moving the moving member.
The body includes a sliding surface formed in a permanent magnet and a roller, so that the sliding surface is contacted with a vertical rail of the feeding base which is a fed in a horizontal direction of the PCB by traversing the PCB which is a tested object in the vertical direction based on a pulling force of the permanent magnet, so that the body is slidable on the feeding base in the vertical direction.
The moving body includes a roller embedded in the sliding surface for implementing a sliding movement of the moving member.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a feeding device for a test pin unit for a PCB test device which includes a support member for forming a rail in a horizontal direction, a feeding member having a rail groove and being moved in a horizontal direction with respect to the support member in such a manner that the rail groove is inserted into the rail of the support member, a feeding means for moving the feeding based in a horizontal direction, a roller which corresponds to each electric motor and is installed at an end portion of the feeding base opposite to the electric motor, and at least test pin unit feeding belt having both ends engaged to an electric gear of the electric motor and the roller corresponding thereto and having a PCB test pin unit at an intermediate portion and being driven by the electric motor for thereby feeding the test pin unit in the vertical direction.
The electric motor, rollers and test pin unit feeding belts are provided in the feeding base by at least two sets, respectively.
The feeding base includes a rail to which the test pin unit is closely contacted for a slidable movement.
The feeding means includes a feeding motor disposed at one side of the feeding base of the support base, and a feeding belt attached to the feeding base and is drivingly connected to the feeding motor and driven by the feeding motor for thereby feeding the feeding base in the horizontal direction.
The feeding base is installed in the support based by at least two sets, and each feeding base is fed in the horizontal direction by different feeding motor and the feeding belt.